Dragonball Time Twist
by DragonballAF
Summary: Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz have all improved in power, especially Vegeta who is now a super saiyan, now they are ready to rebel against Frieza!
1. Chapter 1 Rebellion

Chapter one

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz walked down the hall, bumping into the guards on purpose, and stepping on their feet. "Hey Vegeta" yelled one of the guards. "What are you some kind of wise guy, stepping on my feet?" Vegeta and his comrades paid no attention to the soldier as they walked into Friezas private room.

Zarbon looked at Vegeta with hate and said "Lord Frieza, Vegeta is here". Vegeta grinned and stared at Frieza in the eye. "What do you want Vegeta" asked Frieza with a cheerful voice. Vegetas grin turned into a frown. "Frieza we are here to tell you something" said Vegeta

Vegeta laughed. " We are going to give you a choice, you can either work for us, or you die," said Vegeta. Frieza grinned and then spoke. " Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz, if you all work together you can beat Dodoria, you can injure Zarbon, and you can give me… a bruise! HOHOHO" he laughed cheerfully, he watched as Vegeta clenched his fist in rage, and then he heard laughter coming from Vegeta. "Do you find it amusing Vegeta, please do get to work" Frieza said.

Dodoria laughed. "Vegeta you low classed soldier, you may have been considered high classed by the saiyans but now y-" Dodoria was cut off when Raditz said "shut up you fat piece of cargehg, you should know better, tubby". Dodoria was outraged and shot a beam from his mouth. Vegeta blocked the blast and continued to speak. "I will give you one chance, you can work for me or die" said Vegeta. "Hmmm that's a hard decision but if I had to pick I would say… hmm NEITHER!" Said Frieza while laughing. "How very funny, we will give you one more chance, serve us or die," said Vegeta. Zarbon started to laugh, as Dodoria got aggressive.

Nappa looked at Frieza in the eye awaiting an answer. "Yet again that is a tricky question, but if I had to pick I would say, NEITHER HOHO!" said Frieza. Radidz spoke. "Frieza we are not in the mood you purple idiot" said Raditz, and then Vegeta spoke again. "Your last chance idiot! Serve us or be destroyed!" yelled Vegeta. "That's a difficult question, but if I had… to choose id probably say… NEITHER!" Frieza jumped up and flied toward Vegeta slowly while giggling, and then punched Vegeta and teleported back.

Frieza laughed. "If I had to choose… I would choose… NEITHER!" Frieza shot a death beam at Vegeta but Vegeta blocked it. Zarbon started speaking. "With all due respect monkey prince, I would stop, get out and stop joking," he said. Vegeta repeated what he said before. "Last chance join us or die" Frieza then spoke. "If I had to choose I would say neither!" said Frieza. Vegeta fired a blast at Frieza as Nappa bounced on Dodoria pounding his face with his fist. Frieza dodged the blast; Vegeta helped Nappa as Dodoria leaped away from blasted Dodorias head off.

Zarbon attacked and started fighting Raditz and Nappa. "You fools, trying to rebel against lord Frieza!" said Zarbon. "We are much stronger then we used to be!" said Raditz. Vegeta walked up to Frieza and punched him the face. "Arghh Vegeta you really have improved" said Frieza. 

Zarbon started to curse and transformed into his beast form. "Prepare to face real fear an-" Zarbon was broke off by Vegeta hitting the back of Zarbons head. Frieza watched and pressed a button on the floor with his foot, and then an alarm went off and ten soldiers ran in and started shooting with their guns. Nappa threw an energy sphere and killed them. "There will be more on the way fools" growled Zarbon. Zarbon then leapt to Friezas side. "Stop wasting my time Vegeta, get back to your sector," said Frieza. Vegeta began to speak. "This is your last chance Frieza, join us or DIE," said Vegeta. "If I had to choose I would say… hmm NEITHER!" Frieza laughed and jumped up and kicked Vegeta to the floor and Zarbon picked Vegeta and Raditz up and threw them into Nappa and started to charge up. Nappa threw himself at Zarbon and kicked him in the face and blasted him in his chest. "I cant breath!" yelled Zarbon

Nappa charged at Frieza. "All of us have improved in power Frieza!" said Nappa. Frieza grinned. "But is it enough you stupid saiyan" laughed Frieza. Frieza beat the hell out of Nappa and kicked him into Vegeta, Raditz, and Zarbon. Vegeta got up and walked to Frieza as Raditz and Nappa fought Zarbon.

"Well its been fun Vegeta, you can stop it now" said Frieza. Vegeta laughed and then screamed as his aura turned yellowy gold and his hair as well. Frieza got a red box and pulled out Dodorias scouter and put it on. " THE POWER LEVEL IS RISING TO THREE MILLION, NO… HIGHER" Yelled Frieza. "ZARBON kill Vegeta while you still can!" said Frieza. Zarbon turned around and saw Vegeta. "I am a super saiyan, fear me Frieza!" yelled Vegeta. Friezas scouter broke and he freaked out, and then he shed his Armour. "Prepare, as I will reveal to you my true power!" said Frieza. Frieza transformed into a large demon with big horns and then his head became large and oval shaped and he grew spikes out of his back. "Prepare to die fool" said Frieza.

Frieza blasted Vegeta but he didn't even make a scratch. "You can't defeat me Frieza, are you mad?" said Vegeta. Frieza yelled and then his body got bigger, his head and horns got larger until his bones couldn't take it any more and they shattered and all of Friezas skin peeled off. He dropped down, his feet bleeding with bones coming out of them, the bones disappeared and the holes in his feet heeled. Now Frieza was a smooth skinned white being. "I always heard the reptilian race hid their powers behind a fake skeleton and skin," said Nappa. "Now then lord Frieza, lets kill these fools," said Zarbon.

Frieza shot yet another death beam and it hit Nappa. "Argghh" yelled Nappa. Nappa fell to Raditz feat. Vegeta jumped at Frieza and they both flew through the sealing of the square room, several soldiers came out of the door above the roof of Friezas private room and shot Vegeta, Vegeta just laughed and destroyed them and the building that towered upon Friezas private room.

Meanwhile in Friezas private room Raditz and the wounded Nappa were fighting but they could not see through all the dust from the tower that connected to friezas room that collapsed, and soon after Friezas room collapsed on all three of them. Meanwhile on the collapsing roof of Friezas room Frieza and Vegeta jumped on to a small tower beside it.

Zarbon jumped out of the rubble. "Saiyan monkey scum! You think you've won," said Zarbon. Meanwhile in another tower a siren went off and several soldiers searched in the rubble to find survivors when they saw Zarbon fighting Nappa and Raditz. "Look over there!" said a soldier. The other soldiers tuned around and ran to help Zarbon when they heard an explosion from above; it's then they saw Frieza and Vegeta fighting. "Help me you maggots!" yelled Frieza. The soldiers all flew up to help Frieza. Nappa grabbed Zarbon and blasted him into a building. Zarbon yelled, "Get them!" to some soldiers and Nappa and Raditz flew up to gang up on Frieza.

Frieza was getting beat by Vegeta. "Well its seems your not joking after all, I will have to use 100 percent of my strength!" said Frieza. "Bring it on Frieza!" yelled Vegeta. Nappa grabbed Frieza by the leg and threw him into a building. Frieza blew Nappa into smithereens. "Damn you!" yelled Raditz while attacking Frieza. Frieza Grabbed Radidz by the arms and threw him into a building window waiting for his soldiers to do the rest. "Frieza, you may be able to beat Raditz and Nappa, but not a super saiyan!" said Vegeta. "You of all people should know better Vegeta, I will now use 100 percent of my power!" yelled Frieza. Meanwhile down below in the rubbles of tower F and Friezas private room, Zarbon leaped out no longer in his monster form. "Argggh my hair! That monkey scum is going to pay!" he yelled as he ordered a clean up soldier to give him a scouter.

"Arggh, oghff gaha, tha arghh!" screamed Vegeta in pain, as Frieza was now equal in strength and power. Vegeta literally flew into a tower to escape Frieza. "Vegeta!" yelled someone. "Ahhh I know that voice all to well, what is it Cui" said Vegeta. Cui laughed and walked over to Vegeta. " We have got a report you and your friends Nappa and Raditz were harassing Frieza and killing soldiers, so… prepare to DIE!" Cui said as he and other soldiers attacked Vegeta, Vegeta killed them all. "Cui? I thought you were dead? Oh its just the commander" laughed Vegeta. The commander got mad and threw an energy sphere at Vegeta, Vegeta ate it and spat it back at the commander.

Raditz was in the lower parts of the buildings, hiding from Frieza, when he heard a bump, and the door blasted open revealing Zarbon, who had blood all over his arm. "What's wrong Zarbon? Are you angry?" said Raditz. "Why isn't your hair blond like Vegetas, its because your not a super saiyan are you" said Zarbon.

Meanwhile Vegeta was done killing everyone in the office he was in when he heard an alarm go off. "CODE RED, CODE RED, GINYU FORCE, HUNT DOWN VEGETA RADITZ AND NAPPA!" said the voice. "Oh damn!" yelled Vegeta.

Frieza was flying around buildings looking for Vegeta everywhere. "Grrr where is that scumbag traitor!" screeched Frieza. Frieza turned around and saw 5 beings behind him, the ginyu force. "Fools you wont stand a chance against Vegeta!" yelled Frieza

Vegeta ran in the darkness of the halls, having shut off the power, now running from Frieza and the ginyu force. Running and running he could hear the echoes of soldiers, Zarbon, the ginyu force, and Frieza himself. "Vegeta, I'm going to kill you!" yelled Frieza. "The bloody idiots a coward" said Jeice. Suddenly the lights were turned back on. "Oh crap, no problem if the ginyu goons or any soldier finds me, but Frieza…." Said Vegeta. "The lights are back on" said Zarbon. Vegeta blasted out of the building and got out side after killing many soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2 Fear

Chapter two

Meanwhile Raditz was trying to find Vegeta. "Get him men!" yelled a voice. Raditz looked and saw 20 soldiers behind him. "Lock the doors," yelled a soldier. All of the doors in the room locked them selves. "So you little soldiers want to arrest me, it's a shame that cant happen" said Raditz, he raised his hands and clenched his fist and every single one of the soldiers exploded from the inside. "Hmpff so easy" said Raditz as he blasted through a door. He heard rumbling, he heard screaming yelling, half of the ceiling collapsed, and then someone blasted through the door, vegeta and Frieza. "Listen up Ginyu I have had enough of this!" yelled Frieza. Raditz could only stare, Ginyu?

Vegeta and Frieza kept fighting until they began to speak again. "Lord Frieza, now that I have got this new body, I don't need to be your puppet anymore!" yelled Vegeta. Raditz didn't know what was going on. "Argggh Vegetas body is worn out, I guess I will swap with you!" screamed Vegeta. Raditz finally understood, Ginyu had swapped bodies with Vegeta! "Change Now!" yelled Ginyu. "I can't move!" screamed Frieza. Raditz saw a body that looked like Ginyus old body, jump into the pinkish yellow beam. The bright flash stopped. "I have my old body back, oh no!" screamed Ginyu. Vegeta laughed and blasted him. Then suddenly Jeice came in with one arm, and Guildo with tons of bruises. "Cheap shot!" yelled Guildo. Raditz jumped to Vegetas side. Vegeta lifted his arm in the air and yelled. And then several exploding sounds happened and several scream. "You destroyed building B!" yelled Frieza. "Now that's just silly," said Guildo. "That crazy bastard" said Jeice.

Vegeta teleported next to Frieza and ripped his tail off. "That HURT!" screeched Frieza. Vegeta leaped in the air and hit Vegeta through the wall' they both fell in the air, several soldiers were on the ground and they were shooting at Vegeta from the ground, Vegeta got out of Friezas grip and flew into the air. "Galick gu-" Vegeta was cut off by Zarbon choking vegeta. Then all of a sudden Raditz appeared and started to choke Zarbon. "Let me go you stupid monkey. Zarbon then transformed into his beast form and started shaking. "NOW VEGETA KILL FRIEZA!" screamed Raditz. "Galick GUUUUUUUUUNNNN!" screeched Vegeta in pain.

Frieza dodged the blast and watched his men get destroyed. Frieza powered up and pointed his ram up and a giant black and red ball appeared. "His going to use the fabled death ball, it will kill us all!" yelled Zarbon. "Don't be a fool Frieza!" screamed Vegeta. Frieza laughed and was ready to throw his ball down but then somebody him, many people. Friezas own soldiers were turning on him. "Frieza we have to stop you, you will kill us!" grumbled a soldier. Frieza was forced to shrink the death ball, instead he used as a death beam to kill Raditz. Raditz pushed zarbon and Zarbon got a death beam in his eye that went through the back of his head.

Raditz blasted Zarbon in the chest and watched him fall down into the rubble of some of the buildings that were destroyed. The soldiers that were holding Frieza ran to Vegetas side. "Frieza we have had enough of working for you!" said Vegeta. Vegeta could see the anger in Friezas eyes and decided to hide in a building, him and Raditz charged up and flew into a building. "You think you can escape me by hiding in my base, I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Frieza in anger.

Raditz and Vegeta and there new allies fumbled down the stares and elevators of the wounded towers until they got to level 0, the basement. "Its very rare anyone ever comes down here, so we will be safe while we plan our next offense" said Vegeta. And then out of the ground Zarbon burst out. "I had to dig all this way to find you cowards!" said Zarbon, now pay for blinding me and hurting me like this, I will kill y-" Zarbon was cut of when Vegeta appeared behind Zarbon and blasted his lower body off. Zarbon started crying and couldn't move. "Aww whats wrong Zarbon, once you were proud and arrogant like Dodoria, but you know what I did to him" said Vegeta. "I killed him" Vegeta blasted at Zarbons upper body until it was nothing but ashes. "We can plan now, and fight another day" said Vegeta in the darkness


	3. Chapter 3 Prices

Chapter three

In the cold winds of planet HQ, an echo yells through the air. "So you haven't found Vegeta!" yelled Frieza. "He could be implanting bombs, goodness he doesn't even need bombs," said Frieza. The soldier that stood before him was in pure shock. "Burter has recovered from his injuries and Jeice now has a mechanical arm, perhaps t-" the soldier was interrupted when Frieza yelled. Frieza then shot him with a death beam; the soldier fell to the floor…. "He is hiding some where," thought Frieza. "And I will find him!" he said.

Meanwhile in the cold Basements, Vegeta and his soldiers were eating food out of the storages. "Then we attack here, then we hunt Frieza down, considering that his private room was destroyed when tower F fell on it, I'd say our best bet would be that his in the top levels of tower C…" said Vegeta. Raditz was depressed; he wanted to kill Frieza for killing Nappa. "Soon men, we will kill Frieza… MUHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Vegeta.

Raditz had a long hard think, was this all worth it? Radidz more than anyone, wanted to kill Frieza, own the plaent trade while earning money, but he felt as if its foolish, unlike Vegeta, he is not a super saiyan, but even so Frieza would never forgive him, or maybe he would? This question confused Radidz so; he decided to sleep, while dreaming of Dodoria getting his head blown off by Vegeta yesterday, it calmed his nerves.

Frieza was still in his final form. "After I kill Vegeta, I will re develop my outer body, I need to preserve my energy…" Freiza thought. "I must hire a bounty hunter" one of my favorites, HAHAHA! Get ready Vegeta" Yelled Frieza. The soldiers stared at Frieza in fear confusion and humor. "Frieza its time for your tail surgery" said a soldier. Frieza frowned and walked down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Raditz was ready to open the basement door and surrender to Frieza, he asked himself, should he do it? "Raditz!" yelled a voice. Raditz turned around to see it was Vegeta, with new golden armour. "Well aren't you the fancy one" said Raditz. "What are you doing, going out to get a drink, we've got some down here" laughed Vegeta. Raditz turned to face the door again. "I want to work for Frieza again, this was all a mistake, and now Nappa is dead…." Said Raditz. Vegeta frowned. "You realize Frieza will kill you, idiot" said Vegeta. Raditz nodded and they both went to the others.

Meanwhile. "The star ship is coming down lord Frieza," informed a soldier. The ship landed, it was rectangular shaped and sleek. Three beings walked out, ones body was half mechanical and he had a claw for a hand, in the other hand he had a mini zazer shotgun with lots of firepower. Another had a head that looked like a lizard and he wore silver combat boots and a black jumpsuit and held a laser pistol. The other one had white armour and appeared to have no laser weapons. "Hello bounty hunters, each of you are my favorites, you are assigned to hunt down a person named Vageta" said Frieza. The bounty unter with the robot claw hand started to speak. "Vegeta? That's a saiyan name, he could be valuble in a museam, do you mind if take his bones and tail with me?" said the bounty hunter. "Hoho, yes indeed, but I get his head on my desk, each of you will be given 900 chkzas, but whoever finds him and kills him gets 800'000 chkzas and Vegetas body to sell to collectors" said Frieza. The bounty hunters split up and ran into the buildings to search for Vegeta.

"Raditz, men, get ready we are going to attack Frieza!" Yelled Vegeta. "YES SIR" screamed the soldiers. They all ran out. They rampaged the business offices, destroying records money and the computers and the workers. They made there way up the stairs. Vegeta raised his hands and did Gallick gun on the roof, the tower fell down. Vegeta made an energy shield to protect him and his soldiers. Mean while outside the buildings, Frieza saw it happen. "The building! Men, kill Vegeta!" yelled Frieza. The clean up workers who were cleaning up building F and the other buildings Vegeta destroyed before were killed fresh rubble collapsed on them. Meanwhile in the skies above the HQ buildings the bounty hunter with the laser rifle used its zoom function and found Vegeta and his men. "Target located, fire!" yelled the bounty hunter. Vegeta heard an electric noise and looked above him and saw a red line coming down at him. Vegeta notice dune shaped rubble piles, they could hide in them. "Fast men!" yelled Vegeta. Everyone hid and they were safe from the blast, but more trouble was coming as Friezas soldiers wee heading to the rubble to find Vegeta. One of the soldiers stood up and put his hands in the air. "I give up, please don't kill me" said the soldier. Vegeta, outraged stood up and killed the soldier. "That bastard! He yelled. "All of you start the revolution, fight against the planet trade, me and Raditz will be back!" said Vegeta

As Vegeta and Raditz flew up, several soldiers were shooting them from the roof; Vegeta looked up and was shot in the back. Vegeta screamed. "Vegeta!" Raditz yelled. The bounty hunter laughed and kept shooting Vegeta. Vegeta opened his eyes and laughed, your weapon won't kill me. He jumped in the air and flew higher and punched the bounty hunter in the face and took his laser rifle and shot him with it. Vegeta heard a high pitched scream, he looked down to the battle between his men and Friezas, then he saw it, Frieza was coming closer, he pumped up to 100 percent a he flew. "Raditz, we have to leave, NOW!" Yelled Vegeta. Vegeta screamed and then his hair turned blonde again. "Come on Raditz, hide in that building-" Vegeta was cut off when someone said. "No where to one" Vegeta looked around and saw one of the bounty hunters, the bounty hunter shot Vegeta in the heart. He fell down, and then Frieza blasted him in mid air. "NOOOO" yelled Raditz.

"Yes we did it! Juhgneg, you get the saiyans body and the money!" yelled Frieza in joy. Raditz felt his heart pump faster, first Nappa, now Vegeta. Frieza shattered his planet trade armour in joy and to let his muscles pump wider, he got a device and yelled into it. "FIND VEGETAS BODY TROOPS!" said Frieza.

"You little white demon, go to hell, where your buddies Zarbon and Dodoria are!" screamed Raditz. "And its where you will be going" mumbled Frieza. Juhgneg began to speak. "Can I kill this one to?" said the bounty hunter. "No I need some fun ,this ones mine, because he isn't a super saiyan, are you, GO TO HELL!" Yelled Frieza.


	4. Chapter 4 Bounty

Raditz stared into the sky as Frieza blasted him, it was over, until…. Vegeta survived! He jumped up to fire his nemesis attack back at him. While Frieza was trying to block it, Vegeta and Raditz ran into the main building, rushing past many guards, those who attacked them were easily killed. "Vegeta I cant believe you survived," said Raditz as he ran. Vegeta didn't reply, he just blasted open a door to a small room they could hide in. Meanwhile Juhgneg the bounty hunter was hot on Vegetas trail. "Those saiyans must of hid somewhere,I will shot them both in there small minded brains this time" said Juhgneg. Juhgneg saw several injured and dead soldiers down the hall, that's when he saw on the left of the corridor the door blasted in. "jackbot" he said, and he race off into the room. Vegeta was shocked, he had healed yet. The bounty hunter threw a detonator down. And just in case he shot them both in the legs. "I cant move" said Raditz. Juhgneg ran out of the building and saw Frieza outside. "Did you kill them" he said sounding annoyed. Then all of a sudden the main building exploded. "My base!" yelled Frieza. "You didn't kill Vegeta!" he continued. Juhgneg laughed. "No, I put detonator plus 7, extremely dangerous, and the smoke was made to kill saiyans" said Juhgneg. Frieza was mad; He only had 30 buildings left and 6 towers on HQ.

Meanwhile, in the smoke, Vegeta and Raditz were covering their mouths; they finally got out of the smoke and dropped in the fire and rubble. Vegetas fancy new golden armour was damaged beyond repair. Raditz was the first to speak. "What now Vegeta, we have highly trained assassins on our tail" said Raditz breathing hard. Vegeta did not reply. Then all of a sudden Vegeta yelled "COME GET ME FRIEZA!". All of a sudden hundreds of soldiers were running towards Vegeta ready to attack. "His still alive!" yelled Frieza. "That's impossible, I used the best detonator and I have the best gun in the galaxy, and ths smoke should have killed them!" said Juhgneg angrily. Vegeta and Raditz stood up and killed all of the soldiers with ease. The bounty hunter arrived and shot Vegeta in the arm. Vegeta yelped in pain but then attacked the bounty hunter and he kicked his head off. "Juhgneg!" yelled Frieza. Vegeta heard a sharp noise in the air, and a metallic collar jumped from the air and attached on to his arm, and another one, and another one. "What the" he said. Vegeta knew both him and Frieza were equal, and even though he couldn't kill Frieza, he could still hrt him. So Vegeta tried to charge up and then throw a blast, but in only cam out a smoke. "What the hell!" said vegeta. And the na blast had been thrown at him, he fell to the floor, but it wasn't Frieza who did it. Vegeta heard laughter and stood and looked the same direction the metal collars came from, there was someone in armour, and it was the bounty hunter that had no weapons. Frieza laughed in joy "Darveakehg, kill the saiyan!" said Frieza. The bounty hunter blasted a laser blast out of his eye and hand; unlike the other two he didn't need weapons. Vegeta tried to throw a blast again, but it came out as smoke, he couldn't charge up or fly, then he realised, it was the collars that were restricting him, when he touched one to take them off he was electrocuted, things just got harder….

Frieza laughed, victory had come at last, he no longer needed to get his hands dirty, he went near Vegeta blasted him. "A saiyans skin is made of materials like steel Frieza, you cant win that easily" groaned Vegeta on the ground. The bounty hunter jumped off the small oval shaped building he was on. "What of this one, shall I kill him?" said the bounty hunter. Frieza wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, so he ordered the bounty hunter to kill him. "By the way I never got your name," said Frieza. "Call me Jahkhe' said the bounty hunter. Raditz got a scouter off a dead soldier and looked at Jahkhe. "Only 500" said Raditz. Raditz noticed that the scouter's number rose to Six million. "What that impossible, that's almost as strong as Friezas!" said Raditz in fear. Several hundred soldiers arrived near Frieza. It was up to Raditz to save Vegeta, he took picked up Vegeta trying not to touch the shiny silver collars and flew away. In the sky he got a view of the HQ, it was in ruins, only a few towers remaining. Meanwhile on the ground Frieza was yelling at his men to chase Raditz. "No need Frieza, I have it under control" said Jahkhe. Jahkhe flew into the air at rapid speed until he was above Raditz. Raditz stoppedflying up when he bumped into the bounty hunter. "Why hello there, ahh a tail, so you're a saiyan to, I could make a lot of money with to saiyan skeletons, haha" laughed the bounty hunter. Raditz flew back down as fast as he could, to only be shot down by Friezas men in the rubble of the main HQ building.

Raditz woke up, he was in dark room, in what appeared to be a cage, when suddenly a light appeared shining on the cage, Raditz tried to break out with energy blast, bunches everything, but each time he got an electric shock beyond comprehension. He heard a thick large robot voice. "Raditz Onionion, born 27 taber years ago, son of Bardock, a rebel against Frieza, brother, Kakkarrot" said the voice. Raditz didn't understand, he didn't know his farther was a rebel against Frieza. The voice spoke again but this time is was addressed to Vegeta, Raditz turned around in his cage and saw another cage with Vegeta in it, still with those collars around his arms and neck. "Vegeta Veteble, born 25 taber years ago, farther, vegeta, king of planet Vegeta, a rebel against Frieza, brother, Tarble" said the voice. Raditz didn't get it; king Vegeta was a rebel to? The voice began to speak again. "Raditz, rank 6/13, second latest power reading, 1200, newest power reading, one million, Vegeta, rank 9/13, second latest power reading, 30'000, newest power reading, eighteen million" said the voice. The voice continued yet again. "Why do you rebel against Frieza, state a valid reason" said the voice. "Because his a piece of s- arggh" yelled Vegeta, Raditz just realised, that both him and Vegeta have wires on them. "Not valid" said the voice. This time Raditz and Vegeta spoke at the same time. They were both electrocuted and the voice said. "Not valid, to people speaking at once" said the voice. This time Raditz spoke. "We are sick of working for h- argghh" yelled Raditz as he was shocked. "Not valid, here are some suggestions," the robot voice continued. "We made a mistake and we beg for forgiveness, keywords that should be used, nice, pleasant, forgivness, drugs, stupid, loyal, love, lord Frieza, and idea," said the voice. Vegeta was outraged and yelled but was shocked as the robot voice said "happy place, obey Frieza, no rude words" said the voice. The voice said one final thing. "You can either work for us, or die, one last chance," said the voice. Vegeta decided to be rude by saying what Frieza said. "Hmm that's a hard decision, but if I had to choose, I would say, NEITHER!" said Vegeta. "Times up, shutdown" said the voice. And then a door opened, out of the door came Frieza back with his outer body on, and back in his first form with his horns. "Vegeta you have failed the test, you to Raditz, I gave you one more chance, I was going to let you replace Dodoria and Zarbon, after all, they are dead" said Frieza. "So now, you will be electrocuted to your death, and then what remains of your body will be given to Jahkhe" said Frieza

Vegetas rage turned him into a super saiyan even with the metal collars on, he then he had the power to break from the wires and the cage. "Oh no, get me out of here!" yelled Frieza. 10 soldiers marched in and attacked Vegeta to no avail. Frieza was cared, as fast as he could he took his armour off and shed his outer skin and skeleton off, and then went 100 percent. Vegeta blasted Raditz cage and Raditz escaped and teamed up with Vegeta. All of the metal collars had been broken of, but Vegeta kept 2 just encase. Jahkhe walked into the room and attacked Vegeta, Vegeta blasted Jahkhes lower body off and kicked his corpse into the wall. "Last chance Frieza walk for us or die" said Vegeta. "Hmm that's an easy decision I would say I will work for you!" yelled Frieza. "To late!" yelled Vegeta, Vegeta and Frieza were in a clash, both with equal strength, vegeta flew through the wall, little did he know outside the buildings in all the rubble were several soldiers, they started shooting and attacking Vegeta. Vegeta beat the all when he saw Jeice, now with a robot arm, and Guildo and Burter. "Your going to pay Vegeta, I have healed! And your gonna pay for what happened before!" Yelled Burter. "Oh I remember now, you and Zarbon were so much fun to play with, HAHAHA!" Laughed Vegeta. Now it was on, Vegeta had finnaly went to war with Frieza, but the climax, will be something, none of them, or you, would have imagined


End file.
